Summer's Mysteries
by PrankingProdigy
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean & Thalia Grace thought that for once they would finally have a relaxing Summer. But it's kind of hard to do that when they are Teenage Spies isn't it?The next thing they know,they're stuck with a bunch of teenage boy spies and have to save the world from stupid,psychotic criminals who have nothing better to do. Yep, just another typical Summer for them.
1. Prologue

**Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean & Thalia Grace thought that for once they would finally have a relaxing Summer. But it's kind of hard to do that when they are Teenage Spies isn't it? The next thing they know, they're stuck with a bunch of teenage boy spies and have to save the world from stupid, psychotic criminals who have nothing better to do. Yep, just another typical Summer for them. BTW: All rights go to Rick Riordan!  
><strong>

**Summer's Mysteries **

Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue:

I stared at my brothers in front of me.

"What's wrong this time? Just because we let you be the leader it doesn't mean that you can boss us around whenever you like!" He snapped.

I snarled and stared at him silently.

"He's right brother. What is the problem?"

I however kept quiet and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Are you DEFYING ME?!" I yelled.

They stayed strong but I could see them waver a bit.

"Is the plan going smoothly?"

"Yes. The plan is set and they have already taken the bait."

"Good." I said emotionlessly.

"In fact, you just have to wait a bit longer and-"

"HOW MUCH LONGER MUST I WAIT?!" I thundered, scaring the wits out of them. "HOW DIFFICULT CAN A SIMPLE JOB LIKE THIS BE? I HAVE WAITED FOR TOO LONG! GET IT DONE OR YOU WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!"

I stopped and glared as they squirm in their position.

As I snapped my fingers, one of my henchman gave my the envelop I wanted.

They watched as I tossed the envelop on the floor, making the contents spill out on the floor.

"Read it."

They looked wary but read the contents out loud.

"Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace. Piper McLean. Nico Di Angelo. Thalia Grace."

They stopped.

"Wait this are just the files of this six teenage spies recruited by those foolish spy agencies. Why would you care about some stupid brats?"

I looked at them straight in the eye.

"Because, brother dear. I have been observing this six and have found them quite… interesting in a sense."

They raised their eyebrow.

"Interesting, as in what?"

"They are not like the others. They are curious and daring. And behind their childish covers they are dangerous. Maybe more than dangerous than you think."

I grabbed a cup and raised it, making my henchmen rushed forward and fill the cup.

"I have a feeling that they might ruin everything."

He snorted.

"Why, the great lord is afraid of a bunch of teens. How quaint."

I glared at him making him shut his mouth and look flustered.

"What you say might be true brother, but remember, my instincts are never wrong." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"So what do you want us to do?"

I curled my lips into a smile.

"However, if we play our cards right they may end up becoming a asset instead. I want you to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't ruin anything. If anything happens, I will hold all of you responsible."

I smiled as I stared at them.

"So, don't mess this up if you know what's good for you."

I walked down and grabbed the six people pictures. Holding a lighter, I lighted the pictures up and watch them burn.

"These six are going to get a summer they are never going to forget."

**Hooray! That was my prologue guys! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	2. Off To Have Fun!

**Summer's Mysteries**

Chapter 1:  
>ANNABETH'S POV<p>

Hey there! I'm Annabeth Chase, one of the best teen spies from one of best spy agency in well…THE WORLD!

Let me explain, I'm from Half-Blood industries aka also known as The Half-Blood, one of the best spy **girl **agency in the country. Basically HB(short for Half-Blood) recruits promising young girls(mostly teenagers) from all over the country and train them to be spies. Usually those trained can either chose to be on the research team or the mission team.

I was recruited at the age of seven to join and it was there that I met my Best Friends/Mission Partners: Thalia Grace and Piper McLean.

Thalia was recruited because of her amazing fighting abilities and fast reflexes. Her speed and strength made her one of HB's most promising recruits. Oh and did I mention she's the HB's boss stepdaughter? But Thalia hates her stepmother though and her stepmother hates her with as much hatred. She also mentioned before that her dad and brother were clueless about her being a spy but moving on…

Next is Piper McLean- and yes she's Tristan McLean The Famous Actor's daughter. But unlike other spoilt brat rich girls Piper is friendly, kind and a great friend. She hates other people treating her differently because of her father so she only tells her _closest friends _about him. Her ability to persuade- or should I say _trick_ people to do things she wants is amazing. Not to mention she has taken Gymnastics since she was _three_ so she's extremely flexible and can do moves like backflips easily. She's also one of HB's most promising recruits and her dad, her only family, doesn't know about her spy secret.

Lastly, it's me. Annabeth Chase. The brain of group. Apparently I'm really 'smart' as they put it. I am one of the best strategists in HB and can think/act quickly to come up with 'Battle' plans. I'm also the leader of the group and plan out and lead all our missions. I have a father, stepmother (whom I'm not close with) and two stepbrothers who have no idea about my secret.

The three of us are HB's top spy group who has accomplished many achievements and successes (I not trying to brag or anything). And the three of us are best friends who go to the same girls boarding school located in California. (Lets just say we might have convince the agency that putting us together in the same school would help us 'work better')

And currently the three of us were calmly packing up our stuff for the summer holidays.

"ANNIE! WHERE'S THE JACKET YOU BORROWED FROM ME THE OTHER DAY?!"

"FORGET THAT, WHERE'S THE LIPSTICK YOU BORROWED YESTERDAY THALIA?!"

…

Ok, scratch what I just said.

"STOP SHOUTING! WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM FOR ZEUS SAKE! AND BESIDES I ALREADY RETURNED YOUR JACKET THALIA AND PIPER, ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T CHECK YOUR MAKE-UP KIT?"

A few minutes later there was a shout of 'found it' and a mumble of 'thanks Annie'.

I rolled my eyes at my friends and continued packing.

"Hey Annie! Don't start daydreaming now!"

*Facepalm* Why do my friends keep interrupting my packing?

"I'm not daydreaming! And stop interrupting me! I have to finish packing before lunch starts and they kick us out of school."

Thalia just smiled and rolled her eyes, "oh please if we forget something we can just sneak in and get it! Don't sweat it Annie."

"Thalia! Don't say something like that out loud! What if someone overhears?" Piper whispered frantically.

"No one is going to hear Pipe-"

"Hey Guys!" yelled someone, barging through the door.

The three of us stood up in surprise and got into our battle positions (spy instincts!) before realizing how stupid we were acting. After all what enemy would be dumb enough to announce their arrival?

We looked up and sure enough it was one of our classmates.

"Come on! Lunch is starting!" she exclaimed before moving on to inform the next group of roommates.

I sighed and stared at all my unpacked clothes. Guess I'll have to take up Thalia's suggestion after all.

(Still) Annabeth POV

After the world's most boring lunch, we were finally able to leave the bloody school.

"YES! SUMMER VACATION IS HERE! THANK GOODNESS!" Thalia yelled, kissing the ground as we left the school.

Piper rolled her eyes and made a 'she's crazy' sign at Thalia. I sniggered and silently agreed with her.

"You know, just because you two do that behind my back, it doesn't mean I don't know about it." Thalia said, still not looking at us.

Piper and I just laughed, gaining the attention of Sadie Kane, a good friend of us.

"You know? You three must be the most crazy yet amusing girls in school."

"But you love us for it." Piper reminded her.

"Yeah keep thinking that girls," Sadie said, but she was smiling at us.

"So what are you three doing for the summer?"

We exchanged secret glances and smiles.

"Well… the three of us managed to find jobs together so we are going to spend the whole summer together! And don't worry a) we already told our parents and b) we do this every year."

Sadie sighed. "Lucky you, I have to spend my entire summer with my brother in boring old New York. Yay me."

I chuckled, "Try not to die of boredom then Kane."

Sadie smiled, "I'll try. Bye guys! See you when school reopens!"

We waved and Thalia suddenly looked nervous.

"Well since school's out, we should get going. Come on now, the agency's waiting." She said trying to walk off.

Piper and I both shot each other a look.

"Thalia…" I trailed off.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Piper continued.

Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"THALIA GRACE!"

Immediately we stared at Thalia, with our eyebrow raised.

"Hehe, I may have played a little prank on our darling headmistress before we left the school."

"THALIA GRACE! HOW DARE YOU PUT BUGS ALL OVER MY OFFICE!" yelled the headmistress voice.

"Ok! I'm sorry! Let's go quick before she catches me!"

As Thalia ran out, Piper and I just shook our heads and laughed.

"That's our Thalia." Piper said.

Than the both of us walked out after Thalia and at that moment I knew that this was going to be one summer we would never forget.

And oh boy was I right.

**I hope you like this chapter guys! Tell me what you think and Pls review!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	3. Arrival at Half-Blood

**Summer's Mysteries**

Chapter 2:

Piper POV

"You stupid vending machine, OPEN! You hear me, OPEN!" Thalia yelled as she kicked the vending machine.

Annabeth rolled her eyes while I sighed.

"Why do you insist on getting a drink every time we go to the agency?"

Thalia looked offended. "You say that like it's a bad thing. A girl can get thirsty can't she?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"What girl gets thirsty _every _time we go to the agency? And always end up going to the same vending machine that cheats her money _every_ time?"

"Oh, don't worry one day this machine will work I, THALIA GRACE, GUARANTEE IT!" Thalia declared, putting her hands on her hips.

I rushed to cover her mouth.

"Thalia! What are you doing?! People are starting to stare!" I whispered/yelled, secretly directing to a group of people who were staring and pointing at us.

"You two! Stop fighting! Everybody is going to think you two are crazy if you don't stop! And besides we're here!" Annabeth whispered, pointing to the grand building a few blocks away from us.

Thalia huffed but continued walking.

"Fine! But this machine will work! I swear in the name of THALI-"

I covered her mouth before she could finish.

"I can't believe you didn't learn your lesson from just now! Stop gaining so much attention!"

Thalia pouted but kept quiet as she followed as to the building.

Now let me tell you about the building. It's big. It's beautiful in a sort of 'classic' way. And did I mention that it's big? (Ok, I have got to start learning more adjectives from Annabeth.) It's disguise as a office building but the thing is all the 'workers' are spies (they are all women) and somewhere behind a secret compartment lies thousand of young girls training to be spies.

Let's just say it's a bit difficult for young teenage girls to be seen entering and leaving an adult office building all the time. Oh what am I saying, it's _extremely _difficult. Whoever decided to make the agency's cover _this_ must be the world's most idiotic person EVER! And this is way every time we come here we have to sneak in so that we don't gain any attention.

Great place huh. (Can you hear my sarcasm?)

Anyway, at the moment the three of us were hiding behind a trashcan.

"You know, I think walking into the building as three young teenage girls would gain less attention than _this_." Annabeth said, huffing.

I sighed, "Annabeth, can't you see we are trying to save our cover! If we don't want to get caught we have to- Oh who am I kidding _What are we doing?!"_

"You two! Since we are already doing it, we might as well continue." Thalia said, looking around.

"Yeah but don't you think this is stupid Thal- Ahhhh!"

I was cut short by Thalia pulling both Annabeth and I to the building entrance.

"Come on! No one's watching!"

As she pulled us towards the entrance, we ran in and were met with the sight we see every year, thousands of workers ran around the same enormous lobby.

As usual some were calling on their phones (getting mission from the agency) while others were holding briefcases (info from their missions). Someone was even holding a bag (most likely a criminal that she had caught).

We walked towards the elevator and got in, making sure that nobody went in with the three of us.

As the door closed, I pressed my thumb on the 'emergency' button and waited for my thumb to be scanned. The button panel disappeared and a clear glass appeared in its place.

The three of us took turns looking into the glass and we placed our palm on the glass. There was a flash of light and we could feel heat all over body.

_Biohazard detectors_ I thought as the flashes stop. The ground rumbled and I could feel the elevator moving somewhere very quickly.

A needle shot out pricking our palms and retreated back, bring a bit of our blood back. (Ouch!)

_Finally! The agency has tooooo many protocols_ I thought as the mechanic voice announced our names.

"Annabeth Chase. Age: 17. Status: Spy. Job: (Field work) teenage girl spy at The Half-Blood. "

"Piper McLean. Age: 17. Status: Spy. Job: (Field work) teenage girl spy at The Half-Blood. "

"Thalia Grace. Age: 17. Status: Spy. Job: (Field work) teenage girl spy at The Half-Blood. "

"Welcome Girls."

The door finally opened and the three of us rushed out.

"Ow! Stupid needle! Do they always have to do that?!" Thalia yelled, trying to stop the blood coming out of her thumb.

But the both of us ignored her as we smiled at the familiar place. In front of us was the normal huge (yet beautiful) place. As we stood on the second floor, we looked down at the first floor where thousands of girls were talking and greeting each other.

Thalia's POV

"You're here!"

I smiled as our brown-eyed friend ran towards us and gave us a hug.

"Katie! It's great to see you! How are you doing?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Katie smiled. "It's great! After all, summer is here! Now not only can I can stay far away my stepmom but I also can continue my research! I'm killing two birds with one stone."

I chuckled. Katie Gardner was one of our close friends. She had long straight black hair and pretty yet unusual brown eyes with a love for gardening. When you first see her you might think: Hey, what's a small town girl like her doing in a big spy agency? Well, her love for gardening made her one of Half-Blood's most elite researchers. One of the things we had in common: Both of us hate our stepmom.

"Piper! Guys!"

I saw Piper grinned as Lacy ran forward and gave her a hug.

Lacy was another great friend of ours who also was doing field work. She was 2 years younger than us and had a close sister-relationship with Piper. She had blonde hair and braces yet she still radiated a sort of 'beauty' around her.

"How are you? I'm so excited! Summer's here again!" She said with a dazzling smile.

"Great to see you too Lacy." Annabeth said, opening her hands for a hug. "Don't I get a hug to?"

"Yeah, Me too! Why don't we get a hug?" I said, teasing her.

She laughed it off gave us hugs too.

"So where's, Silena and Clarisse?" Piper asked looking around the huge crowd.

"They're unpacking their stuff in their rooms." Said a familiar voice.

Or should I say- voices.

"Hazel! Nyssa!" I yelled, giving them a hug. (ok I think we are giving each other too many hugs already!)

Ok! Let's review! (I'm getting tired of having to explain every one of my friends so I'll cut it short.)

Silena Beauregard and Clarisse La Rue were two (same team) field agents like us. They are sort of like 'the unstoppable duo' but are nothing alike.

Clarisse is a tough tomboy girl who loves fighting and beating people up. She was a big, tall girl with long with stringy light brown hair; pig-like brown eyes and was in short strong looking. She hated make-up and girly stuff, which is why it's so amazing she's friends with Silena. Silena is well… girly. She has black hair and blue eyes and loves make-up and anything girly. But regardless of that, Silena can be pretty tough and scary when she wants to or need to. And their friendship is quite surprising in a way. Than again, opposites do attract don't they?

Hazel Levesque and Nyssa were both on the research track like Katie. Hazel was an African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes while Nyssa had cocoa-brown skin and basically looked like one of those female action heroes. Hazel is great with jewels of all sorts. In fact she could be a jewelry salesperson if she wasn't a spy. I think she mention that she had a stepbrother who didn't know about the spy business. Nyssa however is a single child and is great in building items so she's on the gadget researching team. Basically she builds cool gadgets. (Ok, that was not a short explanation.)

"Ready for another summer of spying and fun?!" I yelled.

They stared at me funny.

"What?"

"You do know that we have to spend the entire summer working right?" Katie said, raising her eyebrow.

"Aw, come on. We only get to see each other during summer, let's enjoy it!"

They laughed but didn't argue.

"Why if it isn't the losers! What are you guys wearing? Even my cousin's dog has better taste than you freaks."

I could hear Piper groaned and Annabeth scowl.

"Drew! Reyna! Rachel! Great to see you! So bye now." I said pushing them away.

Reyna sneered. "Get your filthy hands off us, freak!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Nyssa exclaimed.

Rachel step forward but was block by Annabeth.

"Why can't you three for once in your life leave us alone?"

Drew laughed with her other two bit- I mean friends.

"And miss torturing you losers? No thanks!"

Let's just say in every high school movie there always a mean girl right? Well, Drew Tanaka, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (long name huh?) and Rachel Elizabeth Dare are company's version of 'mean girls'. The three of them are mean, nasty, jerk, and sluts. I mean who wears miniskirt in a air-condition company? Reyna and Rachel were field agents while Drew was in the research track. Unfortunately for us.

"Go away Drew, after all you don't want us to put permanent make-up on your face again do you?" Piper asked, secretly smiling.

Drew shrieked and covered her face.

"I knew it was you freaks who did it! Do it again and you're dead!"

We ignored her and walked past their glares and scowls.

As, Annabeth grabbed her luggage (that we had sent ahead earlier) and she huffed.

"I hope we don't bump into them again. If there's anything I hate about the agency, it's them."

Piper sighed.

"I sure hope your right Annie, and besides I just want to enjoy the little free time we have til Hera starts giving us missions-"

"MISS CHASE, MISS MCLEAN AND MISS GRACE! Please come to my office now! I have a mission for you!"

I looked up and sure enough my stepmom was standing there glaring at us and indicating us to go into her office.

As she turned, I glared at her and scowled.

"Looks like you spoke too soon Piper." Lacy said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yep, wish you luck guys." Hazel said matching her smile.

Annabeth sighed.

"Great, first day back and there's a mission." She mumbled.

"Would you guys mind-"

"Sure, we'll take your bags to your room. Don't worry, See you later!" Katie said taking the bag from us.

As they walk away, the three of us looked at Hera's office.

Piper scowled.

"Come on, the faster we finish this, the faster we get to rest."

And with that we entered.

**Ok, I have nothing to say except for: Please Review!**

**Also, I appreciate the reviews from IIII Winter Wolf IIII**** and I promise to consider what has been commented.**

**Until the next chapter, **

**Over and out,**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	4. The Mission

**Summer's Mysteries**

Chapter 3:

Annabeth's POV

We knocked on the door and Hera's voice boomed.

"COME IN!"

I saw Thalia scowled but pressed her thumb on the scanner and the doors slide open.

The room was the same with its big sofa in the middle and her desk in front. Around the wall displayed gadgets and achievements while behind her desk was a large screen/wall.

Hera didn't look any different from when we last saw her. She had brown eyes and was as usual tall and graceful.

"What do you want Hera? Last I remembered, you pulled the three of us out of school just last month so that we could go on a mission for you. We had to retake all the test we missed out you know? Thanks a lot."

Hera beckoned us to sit as she scowled at us. (Did I mention no one in the agency likes her?)

"Girls," she paused as we sat down, "I have a mission for you."

Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"What? No 'Hi'? Or 'How have you been'?"

She sneered at her and turned her attention towards the screen.

The screen flashed and a picture of a man appeared. He had black hair, an arrogant look, blue eyes and was holding a cup of alcohol.

"Girls, this is Minos, a drug dealer who likes to go by 'King Minos' as his business name."

"King? Wow, conceited much?" Piper mumbled. Thalia nudged her but sniggered at the same time.

Hera ignored them.

"He is one of the most well-known drug dealers who have made business deals in almost every country of the world. He's a very difficult person to locate and catch. Every time we get a lead, he always disappears immediately and leaves no trace. The agency have been trying to catch him for months."

"But you failed and are now pushing the job to a bunch of 17-years-olds to handle it?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

Again, she ignored me.

"Recently however we have located him at a ski resort located in Maine."

"Whoa, hold up. How can there be snow during summer?" Thalia asked.

Again, she ignored her.

"We have found out that he's about to conduct a business deal with someone, unfortunately we are not sure who."

"So, our mission is to catch him, get his drugs and bring him to you?"

Finally, she answered one of our questions.

"No, not exactly. You see, we have a sort of feeling that this client he's meeting is not like the others. It's unlike Minos to chose such a place to do business deals, obviously he's trying to impress someone."

That got our attention.

"Someone important you mean, like another hard-to-get criminal?" Piper asked.

Hera shrugged.

"Maybe. But the agency has a feeling that it's more than that. That's why your Mission girls, is to go undercover and find out who's he's meeting and at the same time get all his loot and catch him."

"Great. We'll just catch him. Than we'll force him to say where the loot is and who's his meeting."

"Actually that will be a problem. If there's one thing I know about Minos is he would never say or betray. And that his meeting his client in a private room located in the resort's restaurant. So you girls are going to have to find out all that by yourselves."

I groaned.

"Wait, if his never going to tell us about where he keeps his stuff? How will we find it?"

Hera just snapped her fingers and the image of Minos turned around and showed a close-up of behind his neck. There was nothing but his skin there.

"That's it? You're just going to show us a picture of his neck?" Piper asked.

Hera rolled her eyes.

"Don't you notice anything particular about what's behind his neck?"

We looked closer and I was the first one to get it.

"His neck… Why does the back of his neck have a slightly different colour on it? Wait a second, that's a patch of fake skin cover on his neck!"

"What? Ewww" Thalia and Piper looked grossed out.

"That's right Miss Chase. Minos might be slippery but he's dumb. Minos always bring his loot everywhere with him and puts them in a safe in which only he knows the passcode, the very same passcode that he tattooed at the back of his neck."

"Got it Hera." I said, "What gadgets can you spare us this time?"

She looked skeptical.

"Why do you need gadget for? You got your brain don't you?"

I huffed and heard Piper scowled while Thalia glared.

Hera sighed.

"Fine. You can get some gadgets from your friend Nyssa before you go. Now go."

As we walked out of her office, Piper and Thalia looked at me.

"So what's the plan, Annie?"

I smiled.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do…"

Third Party's POV

In another place, a similar conversation was taking place.

"But we were looking forward to having fun! How could you do this?!"

The man sighed.

"Look, I know you wanted to enjoy the summer but this is important. Minos must be caught along with his client. You guys can still enjoy the summer after you catch him. And besides, this is your job."

The sea-green eyed boy scowled but didn't argue back.

"Fine we'll do it but don't expect us to like it!"

The man smiled.

"Great, you can leave immediately."

The boy made a noise while his blonde friend scowled. Even their dark-haired friend snorted.

As they left, they bumped into a pair of blued-eyed brothers who grinned at them innocently.

The dark-haired boy huffed.

"The rest of you, Come out."

Immediately, a group of boys came out of their hiding places.

"Sorry to hear dude." said a boy who looked like a Latino Santa's elf.

"But who knows? Maybe you'll get to meet some chicks."

An Asian-Canadian boy slapped his back.

"Ow!"

"Seriously? You're talking about girls at a moment like this?"

The sea green eyed boy sighed.

"You two stop fighting! We might as well go anyway and get this over with."

**What more can i say? Enjoy! (Oh and Pls Review!)**

**Hooray!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	5. Trouble in the resort

**AHHHHHHH! OMG! I am soooooo sorry guys! I haven't been posting anything for a longgggggg time! It's just that my exams were here and I needed to study blah blah blah. And I meant to post that I couldn't log into fanfiction but I forgot to post my message! But after logging in today and realizing that I didn't posts anything, I'm completely freaking out of guilt. But good news: MY EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! So I am going to continue posting or post as many chapters as possible to make it up to u guys! Again I'm so sorry guys! (Oh and I'm going to post this in all my uncompleted stories cause I'm to lazy to type another apology hehe)**

**Signing out  
>-PrankingProdigy<strong>

**Summer's Mysteries**

Chapter 4:

Piper's POV

"NO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

I ran away to the other side of the room, far away from the awful waitress uniform Annabeth was holding up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on. It's what the waitresses wear in the resort's restaurant. It's for the mission."

I looked at the outfit in horror.

"They wear _that _in such a cold place like this? That's ridiculous!"

Sure enough, the waitress uniform consisted of a black yet tight pencil skirt reaching to just above the knees, a pair of black see through tights and a tight black shirt with long yet loose sleeves. The shirt had a white collar with a small red ribbon on it. Matched with it was a pair of red pumps to go with it. It would we great if the collar wasn't actually see-through and if my legs weren't so exposed. Oh and did I mention how_ tight_ the uniform was?

Annabeth sighed.

"Piper, just wear the bloody uniform. You will have to change later on anyway. Even Thalia isn't as difficult as you."

"That's because her's isn't as bad as mine!"

"What are you talking about? I hate this bright costume! It completely ruins my image!" Thalia yelled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh please, you look so much better than me!" I protested looking at her brightly coloured stage costume. "At least your outfit has a variety of colours! Mine's all black!"

"You two stop arguing!" Annabeth yelled.

"Speak for yourself. Yours is better than both of us!" We yelled back.

Annabeth had a casual woolen shirt with a pair of jeans and a pretty scarf around her neck. She wore a pair of brown contacts and a black wig, even giving herself a spray-on tan. She even had a cute pink French Beret to pull her whole look together. In short, she looked better than both of our covers combined.

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Look stop this madness and get ready!" she said firmly.

Sighing, I grabbed the uniform reluctantly and stormed into the bathroom.

"Fine! I'll try it but I won't like it!"

_Meanwhile…_

I sighed in frustration as the next-door neighbors screamed again.

"Why are they so noisy? Cant they shut up so that we can do the operation in peace?!" I yelled.

My best friend/Mission partner, Jason Grace just chuckled.

"Well, Percy, they are girls you know?

"Lightning boy is right. And besides Perce stop being so stress out!" Nico Di Angelo, another one of my best friends said.

I sighed.

"Whatever, lets just get ready. Jason, your up first. Get ready and go to the restaurant. Minos is coming."

_A few minutes later…_

I came out dressed in the stupid uniform, a dark brown wig that I tied into a bun and sky blue contacts.

Annabeth smiled, satisfied.

"See? It's not that bad. And besides, you look great!"

I looked in the mirror and frowned.

"Whatever." I mumbled grumpily.

As Thalia came out, she was wearing a long blonde wig and a pair of green contacts.

Annabeth showed us her laptop where the resorts security camera footages were displayed. (I think she that while we were changing? Who knows, after all Annabeth did hack into the resort and get us this sweet room!) One of the footages had Minos walking out of his room (we found out the room he was staying in).

"Ok! You know the drill girls. Lets finish this and get it over with. Piper, Minos is going to reach the restaurant in another 20 minutes 55 seconds so get to your place."

I saluted her and walked out of the room quietly, putting on a fake nametag that said 'Lexi' on it (it actually was a hidden camera) and my comns unit.

"Can you hear me, LoveDove." Annabeth's voice cracked over the comns unit.

"Yep! And don't worry, I know what to do OwlPrincess."

As I walked secretly down to the Resort's Kitchen, I smirked.

_So easy, it's operation go time!_

(Still)Piper's POV

I quietly walked into the restaurant where thousands of guests were dining and eating.

_Come on, where's Minos_ I thought observing the place, careful not to gain attention.

_Bingo_

I watched as an elegant lady usher some waitresses into a private room and slipped into the crowd just as she closed the doors.

_These heels are killing me_ I thought as I entered the elegant room.

The room had a sort of 'stage' where there was a big table there. It was decorated with many beautiful pictures and potted plants around. As I expected, many of Minos most likely bodyguards had already reached, standing guard and checking for intruders.

Well, they aren't doing a very good job than.

"Ladies!" the women addresses the group of waitresses. "Now remember! Do a good job for this customer and his client whom will be coming later on. Also, I'm pleased to announce that Mr. Liam Anderson. A young journalist who would like to see how well we work due to our excellent job so far! Remember what I have taught you and now all of you please get to your places."

And with that she rushed off leaving a boy behind.

_Minos allows there to be a reporter? That's weird._

I looked at him. Ok, I admit. He was hot. Even after the women left, I could see some waitresses battling their eyelashes at him. But I was a spy and I had a mission at hand. Mission first, cute boys second.

He smirked at some waitresses and pulled out a pen and board. They immediately rushed forward hoping to get an interview with him however I scoffed secretly and walked away, noticing that he was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

I walk in a shy manner, careful not to raise my head up high. Arriving at the table, I pretended to arrange the tableware and take note of the guards and room.

"Why, hello there Miss Lexi."

A voice with a British accent appeared next to me, I was surprise but didn't show after all I'm not a spy for nothing.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson. Can I help you?" I asked with a hint of southern accent in my voice.

He smirked.

_Oh, the cocky type. So not my type_. **(Hey that actually rhymes!)**

"Actually, yes. I would like to do an interview with you if you don't mind." He took his pen out while concealing what was on his paper.

"Well than, I'm afraid that I'm quite busy Mr. Anderson. Why don't you ask someone else instead." I said, feeling and knowing that some waitresses were currently glaring at me.

"Alright, how about a after your shift ended. And call me Liam" He asked. There was a silent challenge in his voice, and his face gave no emotion except for a fake cover of a smile over it, definitely different from many other journalists I had met before.

_He suspects something. _

I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you so insistent Liam, you know I'm quite interested in journalism. Perhaps you could tell me what magazine or is it company your working for?" I asked with a polite smile, playing dumb.

He had a glint in his eye.

"Well, I'm working for JOURNAL **(made that up)** Miss Lexi. I notice you have an interesting accent, southern is that right?"

The both of us stared at each other in an air filled with silent suspicions.

"Excuse me now, Liam. I'm afraid I'm quite busy."

With that I walked off, touching my comns unit making sure no one could see it or me doing so.

"OwlPrincess, what can you say about Mr. Liam Anderson from _JOURNAL_ magazine." I asked without moving my lips.

"Already ahead of you. There is no such record of our intruder. Be wary LoveDove. He might be one of Mino's gang."

Seeing as Mino's guards were staring, I continued my actions and smiled politely at them. After they look away, I notice Liam staring at the paper intently.

_Weird. What's so nice about a piece of paper?_

"No, he's not like Mino's people. Continue with the plan, if he does turn out to be a threat than fall back on plan B."

"I trust your judgment LoveDove. Station ready. Mino's here."

Sure enough a second later Minos burst through the doors with the elegant women from before following. He looked similar to the photo Hera showed. Only his hair was shorter and dyed brown and he was much tanner while wearing a pair of green contacts. He was even wearing a suit.

"What do you mean a journalist is here? Get him out! I did not pay you to let him in!" he whispered harshly, making her pale visibly.

"Of course! Immediately Sir! I don't know what I was thinking! I'll-"

Ignoring her, he turned towards Liam and narrowed his eyes.

Liam raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok! Ok! Fine I'll leave. I just wanted to do and interview sheesh. Nice to meet you anyway." He raised his hand out smirking.

Mino's scoff and slapped his hands away.

"Fine. Chill dude."

Liam walked out of the room but I could see his smirk grow bigger as he walked out.

Regardless of my suspicions, I turned towards Mino's who was huffing as he sat down, his guards getting behind him.

"Do you need anything Sir? Perhaps a-"

"Just get someone to serve the food and go away. My companion will be late." He snapped.

She flinched.

"Of course Sir!"

I smiled and grabbed the teapot secretly, making sure to stay in her sight.

Sure enough she snapped her fingers at me.

"You there! Serve the food! The rest of you too! Get busy!"

I walked forward and began to fill the cups on the table with tea while the other waitress started to bring food to the table.

"I can believe he dare call and say he would be late! How dare he!" he mumbled angrily to himself.

I filled the cups getting closer and closer to his cup (it was a big table!) while hearing the lady attempts to please the idiot customer aka Minos.

"Sir, I am please you chose our restaurant-"

"Just because I chose it, doesn't mean I like it!"

I finally reach him and in one swift move 'accidentally' spilled the tea on the tattoo spot.

He yelled out in horror and rage and bend down to see the tea drop onto his lap.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sir! I didn't mean to! Let me help you!"

I grabbed a tablecloth and swiftly tore his fake skin as he bend down while pretending to clean it. At the same time secretly taking a picture with it. Luckily his guards and him were too dumb to notice what I did.

"I'm am so sorry Sir! I promise to repay you damaged suit-"

"Get that clumsy waitress out! NOW!"

She turned to me in anger and I pretended to sniff.

"I'll deal with you later! Out now!"

I held my head low and let teardrops drop as I rush out of the room, hearing Mino's angry screams.

"I WANT HER FIRED! YOU HEAR ME! AND I EXPECT THE FULL PAYMENT OF MY SUIT! AND I..."

Upon running out in 'sadness' to an isolated hallway, my tears stop and I sniggered.

_Sucker_ I thought, touching my comns.

"OwlPrincess, phase 1 is complete. How is phrase 2 coming along?"

There was silence.

"Um…. OwlPrincess? OwlPrincess! Are you there?!"

I felt urgent and worried.

"OwlPrincess!"

Just than, a figure stepped out of the shadows. I turned and stiffed a scream as I saw who was behind me….

**Surprise, Surprise! Hope you like this chapter! And I know the codenames suck but I couldn't think of anything! Pls Like it and review! And here are some cookies to celebrate my exams ending!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Hope there's enough!**

**Yahoo!**

**-PrankingProdigy**

**BTW: I'm planning to change the codenames so I'm open for suggestions guys! If there's no reply, than I'll stick to these codenames! Oh and no using nicknames that are given by boys cause well, they haven't met yet. Examples include: Wise girl, Beauty Queen… **


End file.
